Au bout de 20 ans ?
by malice39
Summary: fic concours et huddy... une des dernières scènes du zod 2x23 retranscrite et revue à ma façon .


Au bout de 20 ans

**Au bout de 20 ans ?**

**Spoilers**** :** 2x23

**Genre**** :** huddy, et pour le reste j'en sais rien en fait

**Résumé ****: **une des dernières scènes du zod retranscrite et revue à ma façon pour le challenge.

**Note** : Ceci est ma première fic sur House. Je l'ai écrite sans rien connaître de la saison 3, dont la diffusion commence à peine ici, il est possible qu'il y ait des incohérences avec la série...

Je précise également que j'ai finalement choisi de ne rester fidèle à la scène du zod. Ceci pour faire apparaitre le typique « piquant » Housien qui y manquait à mon goût.

Merci à Rauz, bibiche et à Morgane pour leurs relectures.

Bonne lecture !

Le son de la porte qui s'ouvre lui fit relever la tête de son dossier et de ses recherches, House vit alors Cuddy entrer dans son bureau.

Il sut instantanément qu'il y avait quelque chose.

Quelque chose d'important et de différent par rapport à sa manière habituelle de pénétrer dans son « antre ». Les quelques pas qu'elle faisait jusqu'à lui étaient hésitants et même trop raides, sans parler de l'expression grave de son visage qu'elle tentait de dissimuler de son mieux.

House nota la coupe parfaite de son tailleur et fut immédiatement intrigué par son comportement troublé. Cela ne l'empêcha cependant pas de l'accueillir comme il s'en faisait l'honneur à chaque fois.

De bon matin, rien ne valait une bonne petite joute verbale pour se mettre en forme.

_« Vous voilà déjà pour votre première injection ? » _S'exclama-t-il sur un ton faussement surpris. « _ Je croyais que je devais venir seulement dans une heure à votre bureau. Dire que j'y avais donné rendez-vous à Wilson pour une partie à trois, il va être très déçu de la louper ! Si vous commencez à chambouler tout notre planning, je ne vais plus savoir où donner de la tête. Ma bonté a des limites vous savez… »_

House laissa s'écouler un instant, attendant la réplique qui ne manquait pas habituellement d'apparaitre ; mais rien ne se passa puisque Cuddy resta silencieuse, à le regarder et se triturer les mains, gênée.

Le diagnosticien haussa légèrement un sourcil. C'est à peine si elle avait réagit ou écouté sa petite répartie, mais il pouvait faire mieux. Il décida de continuer et d'ignorer l'augmentation impromptue du rythme des battements de son cœur.

_« Alors où avez-vous caché la seringue ? » _demanda-t-il en se penchant en avant pour inspecter plus finement les habits qu'elle portait._ « On peut toujours tirer les rideaux pour vous mettre à l'aise. En plus de la jupe, vous devriez enlever la veste, et ce petit haut qui vous fait ce magnifique décolleté. Pour le reste je me débrouillerai très bien avec mes dents… »_

Un pâle sourire glissa subrepticement sur les lèvres de Lisa, sans que cela ne la rende moins hésitante ou ne lui donne la force de rebondir sur ses pics.

_« Alors… Pas de "Consultations House!" ou de « Vous êtes insupportable ! » ? » _tenta-t-il encore, dans une autre approche pour lui faire prendre la parole.

Cuddy dévia un instant son regard sur tout ce qui ne fut pas « lui », posant ses yeux sur les objets qui les entouraient pour contenir ses émotions. Elle savait qu'il aurait déjà dû être en train de s'occuper de patients des Urgences depuis une heure au moins, mais cette fois elle n'était pas venue pour un énième rappel à l'ordre.

Elle était là pour une raison « très » particulière, et à cet instant-ci, elle détestait l'intuition qui l'avait envahie dès qu'elle avait croisé son regard.

House ramena son attention sur lui.

_« Vous êtes bien venue pour discuter de quelque chose ? Peut-être de la dernière fois qu'on vous a emmenée au septième ciel ? »_

Le médecin ne reçut toujours aucune réponse, et son esprit se mit à fonctionner à plein régime pour deviner ce qu'elle était venue lui dire. Son boss ne restait jamais impassible ou indéfiniment troublée devant lui. Il l'avait déjà vu se débattre intérieurement face à des choix cornéliens, ou quelques unes de ses demandes les plus farfelues ou in-extrémistes, mais à aucun moment, comme à celui-ci, il en avait ignoré les tenants ou les aboutissants.

Un sentiment de malaise commença à s'insinuer perfidement en lui, face au « sérieux » qu'il pressentait. Il n'en laissa toutefois rien paraître et choisit de poursuivre sur la lancée qu'il avait prise. Il avait bien déjà une petite idée du sujet dont elle était venue traiter, et s'il voyait juste, il savait d'avance qu'il ne ferait rien pour l'y aider.

Le souvenir d'hier, où elle lui avait demandé si c'était quelqu'un comme « lui » qu'il lui fallait pour avoir son bébé, revenait déjà suffisamment à son esprit. Face à la surprise, et à ce que cela avait déclenché en lui, il n'avait pu empêcher son cœur de bondir dans sa poitrine et avait tout refoulé en biaisant sa réponse. Il était de toute façon si asocial et misanthrope, qu'il ne pouvait se considérer comme quelqu'un de « bien ». Il doutait du contraire en tout cas.

Chassant ses pensées, House l'incita à s'exprimer d'un geste de la tête ; puis face au silence qu'il commençait à trouver pesant, il reprit ce qui s'apparentait de plus en plus à un monologue.

_« Bon, pas de discussion sur votre vie sexuelle apparemment…Vous avez raison, papoter c'est des trucs de bonnes femmes, agir c'est sans comparaison meilleur… Vous êtes donc venue me violer ? »_

_« Me tenir compagnie alors ? » _proposa-t-il ensuite, n'obtenant toujours aucune réaction.

_« Dans vos rêves ! »_ murmura Lisa, tout juste suffisamment pour être entendue.

_« Les vôtres aussi... »_ répondit-il en retour avec sourire en coin. Il venait d'obtenir trois petits mots ! Il avait enfin un bon début.

_« A moins que vous voulez que je vous fasse un… ». _enchaîna-t-il aussitôt, avant de s'interrompre instantanément face au regard plus tourmenté qu'afficha Lisa, quand elle comprit où il allait en venir.

House finit malgré lui sa phrase dans sa tête _« …un enfant »_ et se fustigea intérieurement.

Comment une telle pensée pouvait advenir dans son esprit ?

Il connaissait les limites qu'il ne voulait pas dépasser, et pourtant qu'avait-il depuis hier ? Depuis le moment en fait où il avait su que Cuddy avait commencé son traitement pour sa fécondité.

Son regard intense le retourna, mais il n'en laissa rien paraître. Il était comme soudainement hypnotisé.

Quelque chose semblait passer entre eux à cet instant.

Son cœur battait trop rapidement et sa tension se focalisa même au niveau de ses intestins, qui commençaient à jouer un remake de montagnes russes, dont il n'arrivait pas réellement à comprendre la cause.

Lui qui aimait d'habitude résoudre les énigmes et relever les défis de chaque diagnostic, là, il avait vraiment besoin qu'elle parle.

Jamais depuis les vingt ans qu'il la connaissait, elle n'avait réussit à occasionner un tel trouble en lui. Rien qui ne soit aussi puissant que maintenant, surtout pas par un seul regard.

Rien qui ne lui permette de passer outre les souvenirs de la seule nuit qu'ils avaient partagé ou encore les images toutes fraîches d'hier quand il lui avait fait les injections de ménotropine.

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il se demandait encore pourquoi il avait voulu l'aider à trouver le « crétin » idéal dans sa recherche de donneurs anonymes de la banque de sperme, mais il ne voulait pas comprendre la raison qui avait transformé toutes ses tentatives en pur sabotage.

Cuddy voulait un bébé. Ok, il pouvait gérer ce fait, mais il n'avait pu la laisser faire le choix d'un idiot d'inconnu, l'intimant avec force à avoir cet enfant uniquement avec quelqu'un de bien et qui lui plaise.

Et s'il continuait à prétendre haut et fort qu'il avait été jusqu'à faire venir le crétin « 613 » pour lui prouver qu'il avait raison, et empêcher ainsi que la progéniture ait des tares ; cela était cependant devenu beaucoup moins réaliste dans sa tête depuis qu'il avait posé les yeux sur la chute de ses reins et la peau pale et satinée d'une de ses fesses.

En la désinfectant longuement avec le coton lors de la toute première injection qu'il lui avait faite, il n'avait pu empêcher l'invasion de réminiscences, et le fait de désirer la toucher… De désirer à nouveau Lisa Cuddy.

House avait néanmoins composé avec cela, ne cherchant pas davantage, mais maintenant qu'il voyait la certaine détresse de ses yeux se transformer brièvement en une implacable tristesse, il ne put se cacher à lui-même qu'il était implacablement touché par cette femme. Trop peut-être, et tant, qu'il détesta ce ressenti, ce malaise et cette incompréhension qui grandissaient en lui.

_« Hey… Ne me regardez pas comme ça! J'ai encore rien fait! » _reprit-il pour faireavancer ou clore ce simulé de dialogue. _« Ais-je déjà épuisé mon quota de remarques de la journée sur vos décolletés ? Je dois dire que celui d'aujourd'hui est particulièrement agréable à regarder. »_

Lisa sourit amèrement face à cette tentative de reprise de contrôle de son interlocuteur. Il était certain qu'il « maitrisait » parfaitement le sujet de ses décolletés. Elle eut une moue désapprobatrice en plus de celle de son trouble persistant.

_« Donc pas de truc à trois sur votre bureau ou celui de Wilson, ni de petite gâterie ? Et ne me rétorquez pas que vous êtes ma patronne, il ne faut pas vous sentir gênée par votre sens de l'éthique… »_

_« Rabat-joie ». _entendit-elle encore, comme si House faisait exprès de ne pas voir ce qui la tourmentait. Leurs yeux « échangeaient » pourtant encore pour eux. _ « Je vous ai pourtant déjà fait frissonner de plaisir, et même plus que ça_… _»_.

Cuddy en ressentit une vive irritation, qui lui servit à masquer les autres émotions qui l'envahissaient. Voilà qu'il lui avait remis les images « d'eux » dans la tête. Elle avait envie de la lui arracher, pour lui effacer son petit sourire, ou de l'embrass…

_« Vous auriez bien aimé ! » _Répondit-elle seulement._ « Pas d'autres réparties cinglantes House ? » _Somma-t-elle ensuite d'une voix plus ferme. _«_ _De remarques sur mes fesses ou sur tout ce qui peut vous plaire chez moi ? »._

_« Hum... Non. J'aime les préliminaires, mais plus vite vous m'aurez dit ce que vous voulez, plus vite on pourra aller s'envoyer en l'air. » _

Il était temps d'en finir effectivement, mais pas de la manière dont il le suggérait, sarcastique, ou peut-être même bien sérieux face au regard grave qu'il posait sur elle.

Cela la fit hésiter une dernière fois pour amener son sujet, puis Lisa prit finalement la parole.

_« Merci pour les injections. » _Dit-elle simplement, sur un ton pas aussi neutre qu'elle ne l'avait souhaité.

House prit le temps d'assimiler cette réplique sortie de nulle part, qui ressemblait plus à une conclusion qu'à un vrai début de conversation, sans qu'il n'arrive à en saisir la réelle signification.

_« Pas de quoi »._ répondit-il doucement, espérant ne pas couper cet étrange échange. Il voulait comprendre et savoir si la logique qui découlait de son intuition allait dans le bon sens.

Il fut toute fois étonné de voir Lisa se détourner soudainement et repartir vers la porte, sans aucune explication. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait fait pour engager le dialogue, le comportement de sa boss était définitivement surprenant.

Tout en lui lui cria la vérité qu'il ne voulait pas entendre. Il était toujours sous le joug du trouble qu'elle venait de faire naitre en lui, mais il ne put la laisser partir ainsi.

_« Heu… C'est uniquement pour me dire ça que vous êtes venue ? » _tenta-t-il pour la retenir.

Cuddy finit par se retourner en arrivant devant la porte et essaya une nouvelle fois de contenir ses émotions. Elle le regarda ensuite de la manière la plus détachée qu'elle put, mais cela lui fut impossible tant il la fixait avec une expression de plus en plus déconcertée et… peut-être bien troublée.

Il était si rare de le voir avec un regard qu'il ne maitrisait pas parfaitement que cela annihila toute sa tentative de reprise de contenance.

Elle, qui était venue jusqu'à son bureau pour savoir enfin s'« il » pouvait être cette personne qui lui donnerait un enfant, n'arrivait même pas à réagir pour se sentir moins « vulnérable ».

Elle détestait vraiment cela.

Dire qu'elle continuait de trouver qu'il remplissait les critères importants qu'il lui avait énoncés et qu'elle n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir. Elle venait de réaliser qu'il ne partageait pas son avis, et qu'il ne le ferait sûrement jamais.

Elle avait espéré quoi ? Qu'House ne serait plus House ? Qu'en la voyant débarquer troublée et la bouche en cœur, il n'allait pas cerner son intention ?

Elle venait certainement de perdre une illusion importante, et par là même la réalisation d'un de ses rêves les plus chers… Et, tout en essayant d'encaisser cette douloureuse prise de conscience, elle prenait finalement la fuite, pour d'être enfin libre d'épancher ce qui bouillonnait en elle…

Si seulement House n'était pas si fidèle à sa volonté de comprendre les choses, et n'essayait pas de la retenir.

Un simple « oui » à sa question aurait été parfait pour mettre fin à sa tentative qui tournait au triste ridicule, mais elle n'arrivait pas à le formuler. En vingt ans, elle n'avait jamais été douée pour lui mentir.

Elle conclut alors avec un simple _« Non… »_, accompagné d'un sourire aussi rassurant que possible. Peut-être comprendrait-il ainsi que, quelque part, jamais elle ne lui en voudrait.

Lisa lui lança ensuite un dernier regard en passant l'embrasure et disparut dans le couloir.

Plus tourmenté qu'il ne l'aurait voulut par la dernière émotion qu'il avait lue en elle, la déroute puis l'abandon de la jeune femme, House regarda la porte se refermer lentement, puis massa sa cuisse douloureuse avant d'avaler deux nouvelles pilules de vicodine.

Attendant un effet peut-être plus salvateur que d'habitude, il se mit à fixer un point devant lui, alors que son cœur battait toujours à coups redoublés dans sa poitrine et que de nouvelles questions envahissaient son esprit.

Depuis quand Cuddy pouvait-elle se résigner et peut-être même renoncer à quelque chose d'important pour elle ?

Pourquoi ressentait-il à nouveau cette envie impérieuse de la protéger ? L'avait-il déjà vraiment déjà envers qui que ce soit auparavant ?

Le visage de Stacy passa brièvement dans son esprit, mais Grégory savait que c'était lui-même qu'il avait avant tout essayé de préserver au moment où leur histoire aurait pû reprendre un tour plus sérieux.

Il connaissait aussi bien Lisa. L'idée même de sa venue lui était apparue en la voyant entrer anxieuse et presque effrayée dans son bureau. Il y avait trop peu de sujets pour lesquels elle pouvait apparaitre troublée ou perdre sa contenance devant lui.

Et le fait qu'elle n'ait pas répondu à ses pics avait fini de le convaincre, sans qu'il ne dise ou fasse pourtant rien pour l'aider à s'exprimer.

Maintenant, il cherchait juste à comprendre pourquoi le nœud dans sa poitrine ne disparaissait pas et augmentait même.

Depuis quand était-il vraiment touché par Cuddy ?

House s'appuya en arrière contre le dossier de sa chaise, puis passa lassement une main sur sa nuque pour tenter de faire disparaître ses pensées, avant de reprendre le massage sur sa jambe.

Il était incapable de se remettre à travailler ou de marcher… et plus que tout, de reprendre une maîtrise complète de ses ressentis.

Il se sentit fatigué et dédaigna du regard sa balle.

Il avait beau tourner la scène qu'il venait de vivre dans tous les sens dans sa tête, ou tenter de se convaincre que cela ne lui faisait rien ; la douleur qu'il ressentait perdurait et contribuait à lui faire envisager d'accepter lentement l'inévitable.

Car il se rendait compte que quelque chose avait indubitablement changé.

Il n'était encore sûr de rien, mais pour lui, qui ne voulait plus s'attacher à personne, un véritable et fort sentiment pouvait-il réellement naître au bout de vingt ans ?

Ou tout cela avait-il véritablement commencé avant ?

**Fin**


End file.
